`AC Harflame` is a fresh market nectarine which is distinguished in characteristics from the varieties similar to it, `Fantasia`, `Harblaze`, `Hardired` and `Harko`. `Harblaze` is the variety it most closely resembles. `AC Harflame` has been described by Richard E. C. Layne, HortScience, vol. 31 (6): 1050-1051, October, 1996.
`AC Harflame` nectarine (Prunus persica (L.) Batsch) was released for the Ontario fresh market in 1996 following application for Plant Breeders Rights in Canada on Oct. 11, 1995 (Application No. 95-647). It is an early season nectarine that ripens seven days before Redhaven peach. This variety was recommended for commercial introduction in Canada by members of the Western Ontario Fruit Testing Association (WOFTA) on the basis of generally favorable performance in regional trials in southern Ontario coordinated by WOFTA. `AC Harflame` should be adapted to northern regions where Redhaven peach is successfully grown. To Applicant's knowledge, none of the prior art varieties referred to herein are patented.